Bludger
by Shelna
Summary: After a quidditch practise, Sirius and Remus run into each other in the dressing room. Slash but no naughty business, I'm afraid. Rated T just in case. Fin.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, places or.. the sport of quidditch.

A/n: Ok. I know it's a bit... obviously it has been done, many times before, but not in this setting, has it? Or, considering how damn many HP fics there are, it probably has, but.. I think it's sweet.

Bludger. Part I.

_Quidditch practise._

_Sirius was enjoying flying on this moist, windy and rather warm day. _

_Good thing he did, because he would not have had much choice anyway. The end of the series were coming up, and it was so important to James to win the tournament his last year, he was driving the whole team to the edge of what was possible._

_But when their two hour practise was over, and even James had hit the shower, Sirius stayed behind, beating a bludger around, to the enjoyment of three third year girls, who showed up at every practise, and every game, claiming to be hard core quidditch fans._

_Even if Sirius had grown out of his huge ego two years earlier, he knew they were there only to see him. Sometimes he thought it to be unfair to James, who was after all the captain, that Sirius had a 'fanclub' while James did not, but then he reminded himself, that James was getting his beloved Lily, while Sirius... well. No amount of fangirls would he trade for just one kind look of his love- but that was all he would ever have, and he had accepted that, a long time ago._

In the meanwhile, there was always messing with little girls heads. Normally he would be romancing with such girls, but these were to young for that.

Sirius elegantly landed his broom, and walked over to the young girls.

-I couldn't help but notice that the three of you are our teams greatest fans, he told them, grinning.

The girls seemed to enjoy themselves as Sirius chatted, flirted and listened to them.

While he was telling the girls about a particularly daring prank he and James had done a few years back, he pulls off his outer robes, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. One of the girls later told her friends she though she was going to die, upon seeing him in his wet t-shirt.

After finishing his story, Sirius excuses himself, and heads for the showers.

_Meanwhile, between there and the Hogwarts Castle, another young boy is wandering, restlessly._

_He is tired, from the long night previous to the last, and the wind is playing with his brown curls. He is almost limping, and there is a spot on his chest where he never get near. Without thinking about it, he wanders towards the quidditch field._

_While suddenly finding himself outside the changing rooms, he realizes what has driven him there in the first place. He sighs, but is to tired, to.. fed up, to refuse himself. What he has not dared before, he must dare now, for he know knows he can live no longer, without him knowing._

_Warm water. Warm water running down his body, washing the sweat of him, washing his thoughts of him. Impure thoughts of a certain someone- a certain someone he could never have._

_Oh, if his mother only knew... Sirius shivered by the though. She would have scolded him- no such thing would be allowed. Sometimes Sirius hated himself for this love he felt- but then he thought of how beautiful a love he had, and he hated his mother in stead, for making him feel bad about something so pure, so.. wonderful..._

"Sirius?"

_What was that voice, calling his name? Imagination?_

"Sirius, are you there?"

_No, it was not his imagination. It was Remus. _

_Damn it. _

_And still.. was there no one he would rather want it to be._

Sirius wrapped a towel around his waist, and went out of the shower to greet his friend.

"Rem, what are you doing here?" _The handsome figure that was his friend called, as coming out of the shower. Remus shivered- nearly six year had he shared a dorm with this lad, and he never seemed to get used to the sight of his bare skin._

"Oh.. nothing.." Remus heard himself say, as he sat down on one of the benches. "Just fancied a little walk, that's all.."

Sirius stared at him, then threw a larger towel over his shoulders. "In this weather?" He asked, walking over to his clothes.

Remus didn't know what to say to this, just sat there, his back towards Sirius, letting him get dressed in privacy. Few moments later, a slightly dryer Sirius, wearing nothing but his underwear, came and sat down next to him.

"You're soaking wet, mate." The black haired one commented. "If you keep that on you're gonna get sick."

Remus just shrugged. "What could be worse then the 'illness' I already have?", he muttered.

Sirius went pale, and slightly green around the mouth, and Remus instantly regretted the coment.

"We should get you back to the dorm..." Sirius muttered.

Remus just shook his head. "I couldn't stay there, Padfoot... I can't... deal with people... right now.."

His friend forced a smile. "Why thank you, Remus." He said, in a badly faked hurt voice.

He couldn't help but smile at this. "You know what I mean... it's just.. different.. with you."

"Good different?"

"Definably good different."

Silence.

"Well, if we're gonna stay here, you must at least get out of those wet clothes, Moony." Sirius said firmly, looking straight at him. Remus ignored the butterflies having Sirius so close always gave him.

"But.. um.." He wasn't sure about this. Being alone with Sirius sometimes (or most of the time, really) resulted in certain.. problems.. But he couldn't very well say that, now could he?

"Oh, for crying out loud, mate! After sharing a room for seven years, _this_ is not the time to get shy." Sirius seemed annoyed, like making sure Remus didn't get sick was very important to him. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, you choose. Will I have to undress you by force?"

Remus thought about that for a moment. Sirius undressing him. No, _that_ would not turn out good. If nothing else, he would be stuck with memories of that to haunt him. Forever more.

He gave a sigh, and pulled off his robe. Lucky for him, his trousers where pretty dry, but his shirt.. he tried to get to leave it on, but-

"Will I have to rip that off of you?" Sirius voice was teasing.

Remus closed his eyes, and rolled them unseen to Sirius. He was very tempted to say 'yeah, please do!' but managed to leave it. Slowly he took of his shirt, and handed it to Sirius, who hung it up next to his robes.

"See? That's my boy!" Sirius called, with his back towards him. _I wish, _was all Remus could think.

A/n: Um.. what can I say.. as most stuff I write, it showed up in my head, and wouldn't leave until I had written it. Part II coming up _very_ soon.


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or places. J.K.Rowling does.

A/n: The second half.. bet you can't guess what will happen, huh? Oh well. Most warn whatever there are of people that _don't _ like slash, that I'm sorry, but one of my characters are gay. You might want to stop reading. For the rest of you- here it goes.

Bludger, Part II.

_Here's the setting. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are in alone in the quidditch changing rooms. Half naked. Remus is crazy about Sirius, and is going to try and tell him. Sirius, on the other hand, is madly in love with someone he can't have. Oh, the drama._

Sirius turns back towards Remus from hanging up his clothes, and freezes. His eyes are stuck on his friends bare chest- where a deep cut runs across one side, just above his nipple. "Remus!" He calls out, frightened. "You said it was nothing, just a little rift!"

Remus shrinks in his seat, looking every where else than at Sirius. "I.. I don't want to go to the hospital ward... again..." He complains. "Sirius, don't tell them, can't we just.. let this one be?"

While he shakes his head, Sirius knows that he really can't refuse this time- knowing how much Remus hates the hospital ward, and knowing that he couldn't deal with casing Remus that kind of pain.

"At least let me look at it," he compromises, sitting down besides the other boy.

As Remus doesn't protest, he leans over, to get a close look at the wound. It seems to be a clean cut, and it has already healed a great deal, even if it is not even two days old. Sirius slowly and carefully strokes his fingers around it, careful not to tough the wound itself. He then moves his hand upwards to another scar, on Remus' shoulder. Remus looks at him, puzzled. Sirius just keeps stroking his fingers over this scar, his eyes no closed.

"Remember when you got that one?" he whispers, eyes still closed.

"Of course.. that was the night when I got so exhausted and got so many wounds, I had to stay in that damn bed for almost three days."

Sirius laughs at this, opens his eyes, and looks down at Remus' neck. "At least we got a lot better at chess..." he adds, smiling.

"Yeah.." Remus breathes heavily. "You stayed with me the whole time, didn't you? Refused to go to class just.. kept me company."

His good friend looks away, and stops stroking his scar. "I couldn't leave your side," he mutters.

Remus takes a deeps breath, gathering his courage. "I don't think I could bare it if you did." As he says this, the other looks up at him, a peculiar look on his face. "I.. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I.. I.. " He could feel his face grow red, and suspected Sirius to pull his hand back.

Sirius just stared at him. "Rem, if I didn't know better, I would have though you were trying to tell me you're madly in love with me, or something."

There was nothing Remus could do, but to feel his face grow even redder. He couldn't utter a word, couldn't move, and certainly couldn't look away from Sirius' face. "I..I.." he managed to mutter.

All expression fell from Sirius' face. "You don't have to say it, mate.." he whispered.

Then, moving his hand up to Remus' chin, holding it up to look at him.

Remus knew in all his mind that if he didn't get away from here at once, he would cry in from of Sirius, and he felt there would be nothing worse than that right now. He had humiliated himself enough for one day.

Yet, there was something holding him back, something lurking, in the shadows of Sirius' eyes.

Suddenly, without warning, Sirius leaned over towards him, and- the kiss was like no he had had before- short, yet soft and tender.

Remus stared at the other boy, who sat there innocently, as if he had never kissed him, never done what Remus had barely dared to dream. _Oh no, you don't. _Remus though, realizing what had just happened, and why. _Two can play that game, my dear._ He then lay his hand behind Sirius' neck, pulled him gently towards him, and they kissed again. Their lips parting quickly this time as well, Remus now met Sirius' eyes almost fearlessly. _He loves me, _Remus though happily. _He loves me back! _

Sirius couldn't help himself any longer. He took a grip on this beautiful boys shoulders, kissed him passionately and pushed the laughing Remus backwards onto the bench, ending up on top of him, still kissing.

This is the moment in which James chose to enter, looking for his friends.

Enough said.

THE END.

A/n: Or not really the end, but I'm tired, (it's 01.54 at night) I have been working today and my shoulder hurt like hell from writing to much in wrong positions.


End file.
